


Broken parts Connor x reader

by Cupids_secret



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Abuse, Connor x Reader - Freeform, Crime, Drama & Romance, F/M, alcoholic, cyber, drug boss, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupids_secret/pseuds/Cupids_secret
Summary: Connor x reader-After Y/N moves away from her home state to take a break from her home life after being fired,she applies for a job in The Detroit Police Department .Being assigned to a deviancy case On her third day.Meeting Connor and Hank .During the case they find it's a much larger scheme but during the case y/n falls for Connor.Will Y/N be able to balance her conflicting feelings and the case.Any non illustrated photos with word art do not belong to meAll illustrated images belong to me





	Broken parts Connor x reader

Hi! Before we start I’d like to say you can find this story on wattpad as well.  
————————————————————  
Chapter 1 -candy

your P.O.V

Your car slowly approached a tall brick building with large glass windows.The sign reading Detroit Police Department.You opened the door walking inside straightening your top .You approached the counter nervously but still maintaining your professionalism .The Android who stood behind the counter lifted her head looking at you .She was tan and had eyes of a burgundy hue. " Hello mam .How may I assist you today ?"  
"Hmm..?O-Oh yes,I was looking to apply for the empty positions in your hiring adds online?My names Y/N L/N ." Her LED flashes yellow for a quick moment. Probably searching up my resume.Nothing to worry about. "Ah yes may I see proof of ID ?" You slid her your drivers listened hoping it would be enough. "Verified Thank you.You May head back to Captain Fowler's office he will be there shortly ." You smile and nod.Before leaving you notice a small bowl of candy on the counter,when she looks down you grab a handful and leave to the office.You go inside the gorgeous glass office the table you could tell was mahogany.You sat in the spinny chair examining your outfit.You wore a white button up top,And a F/c pencil skirt seeing as you wouldn't have a case your first day you didn't worry much about wearing pants.You examined the candy .It was your favorite kind.fuck yeah.You began to eat some as you tapped your feet on the floor.A large man came inside his eyes landing on you. "Ah ms. L/N I see you've helped yourself to our complimentary candy." Shit . He chuckles. "Don't worry.So ms. L/N I see you have experience ."  
"Oh!Yes I have,Ive helped solve some cases ." "Well Y/N welcome to the team!You'll be assigned to deviant cases.Go ahead and get your stuff to your desk.Its been a slow day." You nod and hurry of to the desk.Approaching it you set down a box in the chair and began to unpack.You pull out: a picture of your two pets a small corgi named max and a ferret you named bob(who is no longer with you). ,A sketchbook, your phone,and finally a coffee mug which say "who gives a shit?" You threw the box away and sat down.Looking at the screen you began to look over some case files to get ahead. An AX400 went took child ...hmm that's strange.They're usually have a calm demeanor ...  
The door swung open....


End file.
